J'atteindrai les Cieux… – Septième Ciel
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Séquelle de J'atteindrai les Cieux pour te rejoindre .::. Le rêve d'Héra - Voir début du Ch2 de la fic pour savoir d'où je le sors ce rêve xD .::. Lemon Yaoi, noms vf, POV extérieur


**Voilà le OS dont je parlais dans le chapitre 1 de ma fic du même nom ! Le rêve d'Hera ! (voir début du chapitre 2 pour savoir pourquoi c'est un rêve xD)**

**Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'avoir lu la fic pour lire le OS, mais ça serait mieux si vous aviez plus de... 16 ans, dirons-nous (j'me vois quand même mal vous critiquer pour votre âge vu que j'écris ça sans avoir avoir vraiment 16 printemps... Mais bientôt !) Donc faîtes comme vous voulez, mais le Rating n'est pas là pour rien ! Lemon yaoi, Aphrodi/Hera (oui, dans ce sens là.)**

**C'est mon lemon le plus long... Et mon premier sur Inazuma Eleven ;.; Et le premier sur eux deux sur le site ! (d'ailleurs, je viens de vérifier, je suis la première à écrire sur eux... Du moins, la première à mettre leur deux noms... Bref.)**

**_Henry House_ : _Hera Tadashi_ ; _Byron Love_ : _Afuro Terumi_ !**

**Bonne lecture and Read and Review ~ **

* * *

><p><em><span>J'atteindrai les Cieux pour te rejoindre – Septième Ciel<span>_

Deux silhouettes avançaient dans le long couloir de l'internat du Collège Zeus. La plus grande des deux entraînait l'autre par la main. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une chambre et la première silhouette en ouvrit la porte. Elles entrèrent et refermèrent derrière elles.

La première silhouette se tourna vers la seconde et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Lorsque le baiser cessa, elles respiraient toutes deux plus rapidement.

« Hera... »

Henry House leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, Byron Love. Celui-ci sourit à son camarade avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Puis il lui prit les mains et les amena à ses lèvres pour les couvrir de léger baisers. Henry avait les joues rougies, peu habitué à tout ça, voir même pas du tout. Byron l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre après qu'il lui ait avoué ses sentiments. Le brun avait été surpris de ne pas s'être fait rejeter, alors imaginez sa stupéfaction quand le blond l'avait emmené là.

« Hera... A quoi tu penses ? »

Il baissa les yeux. Byron le fixait depuis un moment, l'observant, amusé, alors qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le capitaine des Zeus l'attira vers son lit où il l'y poussa doucement. Henry se retrouva allongé, sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Le plus grand des deux se mit à califourchon sur le brun, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Était-ce son surnom d'Aphrodite qui le poussait à être si aimant envers lui ?

Le blond se pencha vers son camarade et plaça sa tête au creux de son cou. Henry frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de son ami contre sa peau. Il sursauta quand il sentit la langue de l'autre glisser le long de son cou.

« B-Byron... »

Il sentit l'autre sourire tout en continuant de lécher la peau légèrement tannée de celui qui serait, à n'en plus douter, son amant. Inconsciemment, Henry tourna un peu la tête du côté opposé à là où Byron semblait s'amuser. Le blond cessa et remonta vers l'oreille du plus petit.

« Ça te plaît ? »

Henry acquiesça doucement, gardant une belle couleur rouge. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant son capitaine mordiller gentiment le lobe de son oreille. Il sentit celui-ci défaire la ficelle autour de sa taille avant de passer ses mains sous sa tunique. Il déglutit, un peu paniqué. Byron avait l'intention d'aller si loin ? Apparemment oui, car il la lui retira et Henry se retrouva torse nu. Il eut le réflexe de croiser ses bras sur son torse, ce qui amusa le capitaine. Le brun regarda sur le côté, embarrassé. Il frissonna quand Byron fit glisser ses mains sur son ventre. Il lui écarta les bras avant de plonger vers sa clavicule. Ce ne fut pourtant pas ça qui fit se tendre le garçon aux yeux bleus. Les cheveux d'or avaient glissé du dos de leur propriétaire et le chatouillaient désormais. Il s'empêchait de rire plus qu'il ne faisait attention à ce que l'autre faisait au-dessus de lui. C'est pourquoi il laissa s'échapper un léger cri quand Byron prit l'un de ses tétons en bouche. Il respira de nouveau plus rapidement et plus profondément à chaque fois que la langue malicieuse passait sur le petit bout de chair. La main droite du blond alla triturer l'autre téton du brun qui frissonna de plus belle. Il sentait une certaine partie de son corps s'éveiller et sut que le blond l'avait remarqué quand il l'embrassa.

« Je suis content que ça te plaise, Hera... »

Byron plaça l'une de ses mains sur l'entrejambe de l'attaquant qui se crispa. Lui-même ne s'était jamais touché là. La main baladeuse caressa doucement la bosse qui s'était formée. Henry commença à gémir le prénom de son capitaine. Cette caresse lui procurait un bien fou et pourtant, elle était faite par dessus ses vêtements. Vêtements qui ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre son haut au sol. Il ferma les yeux, plus gêné que jamais. Il était nu, allongé sous son capitaine encore habillé qui le regardait avec gourmandise.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Henry... Je ne te ferai pas de mal, c'est promis. »

Il rouvrit les yeux, déglutissant. Byron fit glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches, évitant délibérément son érection. Henry gesticula un peu pour essayer de provoquer un contact mais le blond l'en empêcha.

« Chut... Laisse-toi faire s'il te plaît...

- C'est de la torture Byron... »

Henry avait soufflé cela en regardant sur le côté. Le capitaine des Zeus sourit doucement et posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de l'autre, avant de descendre lentement. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait.

Byron écarta un peu les jambes du brun pour les mettre sur ses épaules, afin qu'il se retrouve la tête en face de l'objet de sa convoitise.

« B-Byron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Byr– Ah ! »

Henry rejeta la tête en arrière, écarquillant les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Son capitaine venait de lécher la peau entre son membre et ses bourses. Autrement dit, un endroit extrêmement sensible. Le brun était sûr qu'il s'était fait mal avec un mouvement aussi brusque mais il n'arrivait pas à se remettre du choc.

« Fais attention, j'ai failli prendre un coup de genou. »

Bien qu'il l'eut fait remarquer, Byron ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction et Henry ne l'avait pas touché. Il continua à faire jouer sa langue sur les bourses du brun, provoquant chez lui d'autres spasmes et le faisant s'arquer.

C'était bien là ce que souhaitait le blond : qu'Henry soit submergé par les sensations qu'il lui procurait pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose qui risquer de déplaire au plus petit. Il posa l'un de ses doigts contre l'anneau de chair de l'attaquant qui ne le réalisa même pas. Prenant ça pour un bon signe, Byron humidifia rapidement deux de ses doigts, bien qu'Henry ne sembla pas le remarquer. Le blond força l'un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de son meilleur ami qui se figea. La seule chose qui prouvait que la langue du blond faisait encore son effet était sa jambe droite, toujours parcourue par des spasmes.

Byron bougea lentement son doigt d'avant en arrière quand il eut sentit les parois de son amant se détendre un peu. Henry trouvait cette sensation dérangeante, mais pas douloureuse. Il n'avait pas mal, mais cela ne lui procurait aucun bien. C'était juste étrange.

Ce fut cependant une toute autre histoire quand le capitaine fit entrer son deuxième doigt. Henry cria sous l'intrusion et ferma les yeux fortement. Cela faisait mal. Très mal. Il sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux clairs, mais ne fit rien pour les retenir. Il avait mal et n'arrivait pas à oublier la douleur malgré les efforts de Byron. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de retirer ses doigts. Il repoussa les jambes de son amant et, tout en gardant ses doigts en lui, s'allongea à ses côtés. La position était assez étrange mais Henry fit passer l'une de ses jambes au-dessus du bras de son capitaine pour faciliter la chose.

« Ssh... Tout va bien Henry... Détend-toi.

- Ça fait mal... »

Byron prit sur lui et posa la question qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à poser.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Il fixa Henry dans les yeux en attente d'une réponse. Les yeux bleus étaient emplis de larmes mais le brun réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Devait-il demander à Byron d'arrêter ? Ou bien devait-il le laisser continuer ? Pour simplifier, c'était soit lui, soit Byron. Car il sentait bien la bosse contre sa cuisse qui prouvait que le blond appréciait énormément les évènements. Que faire ? ... D'un côté, s'ils sortaient ensemble après ça, ils le referaient, c'était sûr. Mais d'un autre côté, Byron n'avait rien dit à propos de sa déclaration et tout ça était peut-être exceptionnel.

Il réalisa que la douleur s'était estompée. Pourtant bien conscient qu'il risquait de regretter, au moins au début, il répondit à Byron :

« Non. Continue... »

Le capitaine des Zeus fut surpris. Henry venait vraiment d'accepter ? Il venait vraiment de lui donner son feu vert pour continuer ?

« D'accord... Mais si tu veux arrêter, n'importe quand, dis-le. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour moi. »

Henry hocha la tête doucement et remua le bassin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller. Le blond commença à faire bouger ses doigts, recevant des murmures plaintifs. Il tâcha de rendre ça plus agréable pour son amant et commença à caresser la verge du brun dont la respiration se coupa nette. La sensation était encore plus forte que lorsqu'il avait ses vêtements. Là, la chaleur de la main de Bryon se répandait dans tout son corps alors que son capitaine ne touchait qu'une partie de son corps. Ses gémissements reprirent de plus belle et le blond se délecta du son de son prénom soupiré ainsi. De plus, les hanches de son meilleur ami commençaient à se mouvoir, comme pour accompagner le mouvement de ses doigts. Il commença à faire bouger ses doigts à la manière d'un ciseau pour écarter du mieux qu'il put les parois de l'autre. Il réussit à faire entrer un dernier doigt sans obtenir de plainte de son amant. Cela le rassura ; au moins il avait réussit à le faire se détendre un peu. Mais il était pleinement conscient que le plus dur à braver pour Henry restait à venir.

« Hera... Est-ce que...

- Vas-y. S'il te plaît... »

Byrin prit une grande inspiration et se positionna. Il était sur le point de faire l'amour à son meilleur ami. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait relevé les jambes du brun et les maintenait pour avoir un accès plus facile. Un frisson parcourut son échine quand il poussa légèrement à l'intérieur du brun. Il s'arrêta pourtant vite, sachant parfaitement qu'Henry devait faire face à une immense douleur. Cependant, l'attaquant entoura Byron avec ses bras et l'attira vers lui, provoquant l'entrée de la virilité de celui-ci à l'intérieur de lui. Il serra si fort les dents qu'il se mordit la langue. Mais il n'était pas question pour lui de laisser à Byron une chance de tout arrêter si simplement. Maintenant qu'il était au fond de lui, il n'y avait plus de retour arrière possible.

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau des yeux clairs et le blond se sentit mal d'en être la cause. Ils attendirent comme cela cinq minutes, durant lesquelles le capitaine des Zeus fit tout son possible pour relaxer l'autre. Il n'en revenait pas que Henry ait fait ça. Tout comme il n'en revenait pas de sentir ses chairs se contracter autour de son membre. Il était bien, lui, au fond de son amant, dans la chaleur et cet espace étroit. C'était la meilleure sensation qu'il ait jamais ressentie. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir totalement. Savoir que la personne qui le faisait se sentir si bien souffrait le martyr lui serrait le coeur.

Il reprit ses caresses sur la virilité de son amant et recommença à lécher la peau sensible du cou de celui-ci. Les soupirs d'aise l'incitèrent à continuer sur cette voie et il sentit la pression sur son membre se relâcher. Tout en mordillant gentiment la peau du cou d'Henry, il commença à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de lui.

Le brun se crispa mais ne dit rien. Il tenta de se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations que les caresses du blond lui procuraient. Le va-et-vient lent de Byron ne lui faisait plus vraiment mal, mais à nouveau, il n'en tirait aucun plaisir non plus.

Ce fut quand il accéléra qu'Henry commença à ressentir quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui paraissait bon.

« Ah... Plus vite, Byron... »

Le blond lui obéit et accéléra la cadence. Le brun se sentit peu à peu perdre pied. Il sut qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour lorsque Byron frappa sa prostate.

« Ah ! Aphrodi ! »

Le sus-nommé sentit son coeur accélérer en entendant l'autre utiliser son surnom. Il continua à frapper la prostate d'Henry à chacun de ses coups de butoir. Le brun ne contenait plus ses cris et était à mille lieux de se préoccuper de savoir si on l'entendait. Ce que son capitaine lui faisait ressentir était tout ce qui importait. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et pourtant, tout ce qu'il voyait était du blanc. Sa voix avait atteint des aiguës qu'il ignorait pouvoir atteindre et il peinait à respirer.

Byron aussi avait perdu pied et était à peine conscient de ce qu'ils étaient désormais en train de faire. Il n'entendait plus que les cris désespérés de son amant qui ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais il sut qu'Henry avait atteint le septième ciel lorsque les parois autour de lui se resserrèrent et qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux pour capturer l'image d'un Henry comme paralysé par son orgasme, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, bien qu'aucun son n'en sortait, arqué comme jamais et le blond pensa que son amant risquait d'avoir mal.

Mais il ne tarda pas à se libérer lui aussi, à l'intérieur de son meilleur ami. Il s'effondra sur Henry mais trouva le courage de se retirer et de s'allonger à ses côtés plutôt que de l'écraser. Il tourna la tête vers le brun. Celui-ci se remettait doucement de ses émotions et pleurait silencieusement. Byron chassa ses larmes avec son pouce.

« Hera, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien... Je... Je t'aime Byron... Je t'aime tant... »

Le capitaine des Zeus sourit tendrement à son amant et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime, Henry. »

Il l'embrassa doucement et le brun répondit au baiser comme il put. Puis tout devint blanc...


End file.
